


Finding You

by bicrybaby



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, fluff?, i do not know, i just impulse wrote this, probably not the best thing in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicrybaby/pseuds/bicrybaby
Summary: I am in love with Coco and coped properly on valentine's day by writing whatever this is!





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with Coco and coped properly on valentine's day by writing whatever this is!

         Sometimes the weight of seeing two timelines disappear into a faraway memory (which couldn’t even be given such a definite title) made Mallory’s days blur together into incoherent ramblings of half-finished thoughts. Looking at the witches around her reminded her of cold bodies on the academy floor, rather than a victory for humanity, and Cordelia’s flustered laughs would bring images of her last shred of determination before throwing herself at the end of the world. Part of Mallory wanted to disappear into the endless depths of hell, peering into the eternal realities of those who shattered their moral compasses beyond repair. She yearned for a visual representation of her suffering and lays in bed, hoping the ceiling will cave in and take the damage of the alternate reality with it, leaving her with the joys of the present.

          But Mallory was never left to sit in her musings for long. Soft and resilient honey-colored eyes always found hers in a look of worry and understanding, and the smell of some ridiculously expensive perfume filled the gaps in her thoughts keeping her stuck in a loop. Feminine but strong hands pulled Mallory upright to rest on weary shoulders. One swept across her shoulder blades and the other raked through tangled hair with whispers of reassurance grabbing all of Mallory’s attention. Coco waited for tired eyes to meet her gaze before pulling Mallory into a tight embrace, with wet eyelashes fluttering against her neck and labored breaths fanning across her collarbones. The rush of emotions never failed to make Coco’s heart shatter into millions of pieces, filling her with a mere whisper of the erased timeline. Mallory’s desperate and shaking hands latched onto whatever exorbitant blouse Coco had on from their usually busy day, keeping them both focused on just _feeling_. The overwhelming flood of raw emotion that broke the spell of apathy left Mallory in a wake of relief and a clawing need to feel the blonde woman’s reassuring touch. The roughest nights would and will always end chest to chest, with the gentle chatter floating along the walls of their shared room, surrounding them both in the warmth of their intertwined energies. The blonde’s gentle kisses littered across the younger woman’s delicate collarbones, travelling in a slow and deliberate path to her grinning lips. Manicured nails raked through loose tendrils of recently shampooed hair, the scent mingling with lavender and sleep. The witches lost each other in their small declarations of love, leaving the ache and peril of the lost world behind.


End file.
